new_rock_cityfandomcom-20200215-history
Spooky Activities
When you finish with these, don't forget to go for the bonus round: Spooky Activities: Extra Spooky activities 1 of 25.PNG Spooky activities 2 of 25.PNG Spooky activities 3 of 25.PNG Spooky activities 4 of 25.PNG spooky activities 5 of 25.PNG spooky activities 6 of 25.PNG spooky activities 7 of 25.PNG spooky activities 8 of 25.PNG SpookyActivities9.PNG SpookyActivities10.PNG SpookyActivities11.PNG spooky activities 12 of 25.PNG spooky activities 13 of 25.PNG SpookyActivities14.PNG spooky activities 15 of 25.PNG spooky activities 16 of 25.PNG spooky activities 17 of 25.PNG SpookyActivities18.PNG SpookyActivities19.PNG Spooky activities 20 of 25.PNG Spooky activities 21 of 25.PNG spooky activities 22 of 25.PNG spooky 23 of 25.png spooky 24 of 25.png spooky 25 of 25.png Part 1 *Have a Decorations Factory Building *Collect from (5) Animals *Craft (1) Hewn Stone Part 2 *Collect from (6) City Buildings *Craft (1) Needles *Refresh (6) Decorations Part 3 *Collect from (6) Houses *Craft (1) Chisel *Split (2) Rocks Part 4 *Collect from (11) of your Neighbors' Hens *Harvest (8) Onions *Deliver (5) Pumpkin Lollipops (Ask) Part 5 *Collect from the Stand (3) times *Craft (1) Black Stone *Deliver (1) Bowl Part 6 *Collect from (4) Palm Cottages *Craft (2) Vegetable Salads *Water (3) Eucalyptus Part 7 *Refresh (5) Pen Fences *Craft (3) Calipers *Deliver (2) Rubber Part 8 *Collect from (12) Sheep , Sticks, Fabric]] *Craft (3) Halloween Costumes *Collect 2000 Coins Part 9 * Collect from the Post Office (4) times , Mandrake, Flower Petals]] * Craft (2) Mandrake Elixirs (script says deliver but its craft) * Deliver (3) Knifes Part 10 * Refresh the Spooky Fountain (12) times (Decorations > Halloween (last tab)> pg4) * Chase away the Lizard (5) times * Deliver (10) Firefighter's Uniforms Part 11 * Cut down (6) Tufts * Collect from the Tree Houses (16) times in your Neighbors' cities * Deliver (2) Ties Part 12 *Refresh Ghastly Bushes (16) times (Decorations > Halloween (last tab)> pg3) *Produce 1400 Goods *Deliver (2) Writing Slates Part 13 *Collect from the Library (5) times *Craft (3) Safes *Deliver (4) Butter Part 14 * Collect from Rabbits (14) times * Craft (3) Towels * Chase away (3) Evil Spirits Part 15 *Harvest (18) Pumpkins , Water, Salt]] *Craft (3) Pumpkin Soups *Deliver (15) Dried Fruit (Ask) Part 16 *Refresh (21) Scarecrows in your Neighbors' cities *Craft (5) Scales *Deliver (6) Turtle Shells Part 17 *Collect from Miner's House (3) times *Produce 1500 Goods *Deliver (2) Earflaps Part 18 * Collect from Ravens (14) times (In the Shop>Farm>Animals pg 1) * Craft (4) Salt * Deliver (5) Envelopes Part 19 * Collect from the Pizzeria (8) times * Craft (2) Glass Panels * Deliver (4) Silk Part 20 *Harvest (18) Flax *Collect 3000 Coins *Craft (2) Raw Dough Part 21 *Collect from (7) Basketball Hoop Houses *Craft (5) Newspapers *Deliver (15) Dictation Machines (Ask) Part 22 *Collect from the Chinese Stalls (8) times *Craft (4) Detergent (Be careful of the 10 item limit) *Deliver (5) Cutlery Part 23 *Refresh (16) of your Neighbors' Searchlights *Craft (4) Sour Cream *Deliver (4) Circus Posters Part 24 *Collect from the Witch's Hut (2) times *Produce 1500 Goods *Collect from (20) Ducks Part 25 *Collect from City Hall (2) times *Craft (4) Baker's Ovens *Deliver (4) Finger Prints Category:Timed Quests